


For my Maura

by the_lazy_resi



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Poetic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9354476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lazy_resi/pseuds/the_lazy_resi
Summary: Jane wrote to Maura as she remembered...





	

In the middle of an argument  
There suddenly is this silence  
Only our hearts beat together  
In rhythmic harmony

And then I remember  
Your mind in my mind  
Your body in my body  
My eyes meet yours  
And we're ONE once more

your Jane

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you like... ;)


End file.
